Game Time
by SodasGurl
Summary: Chapter 4 is up, its not really a game but yea I thought it was kinda funny :) I'm putting it back in the PG-13 rateing untill it gets naughty again, chapter 1 and 2 may still be R
1. I Never

Ok new story and final WARNING this is R for anyone reading. Thank you to Carly who is helping me with this story. I own all the girls except Carly she owns herself now on to the story. Oh and this is based on the game "I Never" it's a fun game and that's what the gang is playing. Oh and Darry wont be in it till the second chapter =) Ok sorry last thing this is a couple of years after the book so everyone has a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
The gang was all sitting around the Curtis living room getting ready to play a drinking game. They were seated boy girl going from left to right starting with Dallas and Carly, Soda and Sabrina or as everyone called her Rina, Steve and Dawn, Two-Bit and Rita, Pony and Jennifer or Jen as her friends called her, and last was Johnny and Ariel. All guys with their girlfriends next to them. Two-Bit had brought wine coolers.  
  
"Ok guys the rules are simple. Someone says something they have never done, like I never stole anything, then everyone who has stole anything has to take a drink. I'll start." Dallas said trying to come up with something good to start with.  
  
"Ummm I never danced naked in the street." Two-Bit and Rita blushed and picked up their drinks.  
  
"How did he know about that?" Rita asked nudging Two-Bit in the ribs.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Carly your turn." Dallas said putting an arm around her.  
  
"Ummm I have never cooked." She replied grinning. Pony, Soda, Rina, Jennifer, Ariel and Johnny all picked up their drinks.  
  
"Sodas turn" Soda thought for a moment.  
  
"I never, Uhhhhh faked drowning to get mouth to mouth" Steve sighed and picked up his drink along with Two-Bit.  
  
"Ok baby your turn." Soda said turning to look at Rina.  
  
"OK I never. Hmmm, Oh I know I never taunted an animal at a zoo two-Bit laughed at the memory and drank from his bottle. Dallas grinned and did the same.  
  
"Ok my turn" Steve said scratching his chin.  
  
"I never believed in the tooth fairy" He said looking over at Two-Bit who frowned and took a drink.  
  
"I can believe in whoever I want to." Two-Bit replied pouting. Dawn laughed and tried to think of her question.  
  
"I never kissed a girl" All the guys went for their drinks. Soda and Dally glanced at each other and decided to prove they had.  
  
"That's enough Dallas you'll have more time for that later." Carly said after they had pulled away.  
  
"Oh its my turn Yea!" Two-Bit yelped as he thought.  
  
"I've never been kidnapped by rabbit monkeys," He said proudly. He dropped his eyes when he noticed everyone staring at him.  
  
"Oh what the hell" Rina said picking up her bottle and drinking. Soda smiled and did the same.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do that." Steve whispered into Sabrina's ear.  
  
"I know but I felt bad that everyone was staring at him and wanted to make him feel better." She replied smiling as Rita silently mouthed thank you.  
  
"Ok I guess its my turn, I never lusted after someone else's partner." Dallas grinned and took a sip.  
  
"What the hell? Why?!" Carly yelled Dally's grin faded  
  
"That was a long time ago baby." Carly frowned and dropped it.  
  
"Pony your turn." Soda said pointing to his younger brother.  
  
"OK I never found Two-Bit attractive" two-Bit frowned as Rita, Rina and Dawn took a drink.  
  
"You guys really found me attractive?" Two-Bit asked smiling He beamed with pride as Jennifer thought.  
  
"I never made out with my boss." She said glancing towards Rina who smiled taking a drink.  
  
"Hey!" Soda said turning to face her.  
  
"Oh Soda don't get your panties in a bunch. You're my boss remember I work at the DX." Soda stopped to think and grinned.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot. Sorry baby." Rina smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
"Its ok I forgive you." He smiled again and turned as Johnny started to speak.  
  
"I never had a fish and killed it the next day." Two-Bit sniffed remembering his fish as he took a drink.  
  
"Will everyone stop picking on Two-Bit please?" Rita said comforting her boyfriend.  
  
"I never cussed out a teacher." Everyone but Ariel and Jennifer took a drink.  
  
About half an hour later things started to heat up. The statements started to get more personal and people started to get drunk.  
  
"I never admitted that I masturbate." Dallas said glancing around the room. Two-Bit sighed and took a drink.  
  
"That's the last thing I ever tell you." Two-Bit slurred.  
  
"I never, grabbed Rinas ass." Rina went red as Soda, Dallas, Two-Bit and Steve took a drink.  
  
"God I feel cheep now." Rina said hanging her head. Soda put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry baby your not cheep and don't worry your ass is mine now so they cant touch again." Rina blushed even deeper as Soda slurred his words together.  
  
"Ok baby its yours. Its your turn now." She replied trying to get off the subject of her ass.  
  
"Ok Uhhhh I never fooled around in public." Dallas and Carly took a drink.  
  
"Ok my turn I never auctioned off a body part." Dallas cussed under his breath as he took another drink.  
  
"I've never done a strip tease." Steve said taking that last sip from his bottle and placing it in the floor with the other four.  
  
Rina and Carly looked at each other and giggled as they took a drink.  
  
"Ok I never had sex in the shower." Dawn said quickly looking over at Soda and Rina who were taking a drink.  
  
"Damn get caught one time and no one ever forgets." Soda mumbled.  
  
Two-Bit leaned up against the couch and moaned.  
  
"I never screamed for mercy while being beaten by a rabid foul mouthed bunny," He said before falling over and passing out. Everyone laughed and continued.  
  
Soon almost everyone was out. Rina was lying on the floor with Sodas head in her lap. Carly was stretched out next to Rita who had two-Bit laying on her legs sucking his thumb, Jen and Pony were leaning against each other asleep. Johnny and Ariel had moved to the couch and fallen asleep against each other. Dawn was lying on Steve's lap while Steve and Dallas laughed.  
  
"Hey that was pretty fun." Steve said running his hand through Dawns hair. Dallas grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yea it was ok. Want to play again?" Steve nodded and began.  
  
"I never."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. The next one will be another game I haven't decided what game to use yet though. I know it wasn't really detailed but I put the warnings up just in case. I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next game and don't forget to review. Thanx Peace 


	2. Truth or Dare

OK new game this one is Truth or Dare. All the same people from last chapter and I still don't own anyone else. Anyway if you have any ideas for a game you would like to see played please let me know with a brief description on how to play and any ideas you would like to see used. Thank you. Now on to the game. Oh and I probably wont use Darry at all in this story sorry =( But he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would play theses games. Oh and I don't really feel like going into detail today I'll just let you use your imagination on most of the dares. Ok last thing I promise I'm gonna use a couple of people more than once and I probably wont use everyone in this game sorry.  
  
  
  
"Ok guys new game. Tonight we play truth or Dare." Dallas said sitting next to Carly and drinking his beer.  
  
"Ok so Dallas you go first." Soda said grinning. Dallas smiled and looked at Soda.  
  
"Ok fine since you spoke up you'll be first. Truth or Dare?" Soda gulped remembering the last time Dallas dared someone to do something.  
  
"Ummmm truth." He decided to play it safe for a while.  
  
"Ok truth, what turns you on the most about Rina?" Soda blushed and looked at Rina who was blushing as well.  
  
"Well she does this thing where she nibbles on my ears I like that." Rina blushed even deeper and slapped Soda across the arm.  
  
"Soda you didn't have to tell them that."  
  
"Well I could of told them how you" Rina's hand flew over Sodas mouth.  
  
"Shhhh don't say that one." Everyone laughed as Soda grinned.  
  
"Ok you two its Soda's turn." Dallas said throwing a pillow at them.  
  
"Ok ummmm Rita truth or Dare?" Rita thought before answering dare.  
  
"Ok Uhhhh I dare you to give two-Bit a lap dance in front of everyone." Rita blushed then agreed. All of the gang cheered as two-Bit grinned wildly.  
  
"OK fine, Rina your turn truth or Dare." Rita said sitting back on the floor.  
  
"Ummmm Dare." Rina said proudly.  
  
"I dare you to do a strip tease in front of everyone." Rina blushed and Soda snapped his head up.  
  
"Hey I'm the only one who can see her strip tease." Rina laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Nope this is payback for making me do a lap dance." Rina sighed and stood up.  
  
"Turn some music on first." Dawn said while Steve leaned back and turned on the radio.  
  
Rina danced around the room slowly pulling her clothes off as she went until she was down to her bra and panties. Soda stood up and turned off the music.  
  
"Ok that's far enough." He said grabbing a blanket off the couch and wrapping it around Rina's shoulders.  
  
"Oh come on Soda it was just getting good, Oof." Two-Bit fell backwards as Rita's hand collided with his chest.  
  
"Rina's turn." Rita said checking on two-Bit to make sure she didn't hit him too hard.  
  
"Ok Uhhh Dallas truth or Dare?" Dally grinned.  
  
"Dare, and make it good." Rina thought and then an idea hit her.  
  
"I dare you to go up on the roof and stand there naked, yelling as loud as you can." Dallas laughed and went outside looking up.  
  
"Fine if I have to." He said climbing up the ladder at the side of the house. As soon as he got up there and started yelling an elderly couple came outside to see what was going on. Dallas stopped yelling and climbed back down quickly.  
  
"What happened?" Steve asked.  
  
"I think I gave that old lady down the street a heart attack come on we gotta get inside before they call the cops." Once back inside everyone sat back down and continued.  
  
"Ok baby your turn truth or Dare?" Carly thought and replied Dare  
  
"I dare you to Offer to flash in place of a tip, the pizza we ordered earlier should be here soon I dare you to flash him instead of give him a tip." Carly smiled and agreed. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Carly ran to answer it.  
  
"Hi thanks I'm sorry but I only have exact change. But I would like to give you some kind of tip." The pizza guy looked at her confused.  
  
"Rina come here." Rina stood up and walked over to Carly.  
  
"Do it with me." Rina blushed and nodded.  
  
"Ok ready for your tip?" The boy nodded and the girls counted to three before raising their shirts. The boy stood in shock as Rina took the Pizza from him.  
  
"So how much do we owe you?" Carly asked trying to stay calm. The boy shook his head.  
  
"No charge." He said turning around and walking off in a daze. The girls giggled as they sat back down.  
  
"Ok my turn, Soda truth or dare?" Soda decided to take a risk this time and replied Dare. Carly smiled evilly.  
  
"Ok I dare you to lay down and let us build a Sunday on your chest and then let Rina lick it off." Soda and Rina blushed again.  
  
"Why are you guys being so mean to us?" Soda asked.  
  
"Because it's more fun to be mean to you two you'll do anything." Soda sighed as he lay down on the floor after taking his shirt off. The gang gathered around and piled chocolate and whipped cream and a cherry on his chest and drug Rina over to him.  
  
"Ok Rina go for it." Rina blushed as she bent down and slowly licked all the whipped cram off Sodas chest finishing with the cherry and everyone laughed.  
  
"OK that's it just wait till the next game." Rina said angrily helping Soda sit back up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter the next one will be another game if anyone has any ideas for one please let me know. Thanx and I hope you enjoyed. =) peace 


	3. Causing trouble

OK chapter 3 is gonna be a bit different from the other chapters, in this chapter they are going to go from place to place, possibly a new chapter for each place, and see how much trouble they can cause at each place. First is gonna still be at the house when a group of Jehovah's Witness come by. Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against Jehovah's Witness One of the guys I like is one but these ideas were just too good to pass up. Oh and I own my Jehovah's Witness person, his name is Robert. After he leaves the gang is gonna go to Wal-Mart and lets just pretend they had a Wal-Mart around then.  
  
  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" asked Two-Bit as he threw a baseball up in the air catching it when it came back down. The gang was getting tired of playing games and wanted to find something else to do.  
  
Dallas sighed staring out the window. He saw a group of guys walking down the street all dressed up and he got a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey you guys, there's a group of Jehovah's Witness across the street, what do you say we mess with them for a bit." Soon everyone had agreed and they were running around setting up the house. Putting signs on the doors and dressing in black. Soon after there was a knock on the door and Dallas went to open it.  
  
(A/N I don't know they whole speech thing they do so I'm gonna skip that part)  
  
"Hey buddy would you like to come in and sit for a bit and tell us more about your religion." The guy who had introduced himself as Robert nodded and stepped inside.  
  
Robert was talking when Soda came up.  
  
"Dally Lucifer got away again." Soda said and Dallas shook his head.  
  
"Damn dog is always getting away. Well go get Carly to look for him." Dallas replied turning back to Robert who had a disgusted look on his face. Soda grinned and went to the door leading to the basement and opened it slowly.  
  
"Carly we need you." He yelled and Carly came up stairs.  
  
"Soda I told you not to bother me when we are doing a human sacrifice." Carly yelled looking over at Robert and waving hi. Robert waved nervously and turned back to Dallas.  
  
"Maybe I should come back another time." He said and started to leave. Dallas motioned for Two-Bit to go around the side of the house and turn on the sprinkler as Robert walked by. The gang all filed back into the living room laughing. They finally got over it and decided to go to Wal-Mart and see if they could cause trouble there. Once there Soda and Rina ran to the toys section and sat with the life size dolls. A group of teenage girls walked by and looked at them.  
  
"Hey look at this, isn't he the guy from the DX? Hey cutie." On said walking towards Soda, Rina turned bright red and threw a barbi at her.  
  
"Hey what's your problem?" The girl asked and Rina stood up.  
  
"Don't you ever make a pass at my boyfriend again or you'll get hit with worse than a barbi." The girl huffed and walked off with her friends. Soda and Rina walked back to the electronics section to find the rest of the gang back there sitting in front of a TV with popcorn watching a Mickey Mouse movie. Once Mickey went off two-Bit got up and continued to walk around the store. He saw an older woman arguing with a man that she didn't have any kids, why? Two-Bit didn't care but he ran up to the woman and hugged her.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy I thought I lost you." Two-Bit said and the woman hit him over the head with her purse.  
  
"Young man do I know you?" She asked and two-Bit pretended to start crying.  
  
"Mommy how can you forget me? You don't love me anymore." Two-Bit cried falling to the floor in fake tears as the woman was drug off for not claiming her child. Two-Bit grinned and stood up to find everyone else.  
  
He saw Rina and Carly walking around the store and they seemed to be getting a lot of weird looks so Two-Bit ran up to them.  
  
"Hey girls? Why is everyone looking at you?" he asked and Carly and Rina turned around to show two-Bit a sign that said Sex for a penny.  
  
"So anyone offered yet?" He asked and both girls nodded.  
  
"Yea a lot of guys actually and a couple of girls too, that was just kinda weird." Carly said walking off.  
  
Soda and Steve were busy filling a shopping cart with stuff and putting a sign that said "Free Stuff" on it and walking off.  
  
Rita and Dawn were asleep in the bedding department on some blankets they had gotten off the shelves.  
  
Dallas was wondering around with an arm full of playboy magazines dropping them into people's carts when no one was looking.  
  
Pony and Johnny went up to the front and paged Soda on the intercom.  
  
"Will you please page my brother on the intercom?" Pony asked and the man nodded.  
  
"Sure son what's his name?" Pony smiled.  
  
"Sodapop." The man glared at him.  
  
"Young man I am not making prank calls on the intercom." Pony sighed  
  
"That's his real name, just try." The man sighed and turned on the intercom.  
  
"Will Sodapop please come to the front and pick up your brother?" The man said and set the microphone down.  
  
Soon Soda came up and grabbed Pony around the neck.  
  
"What do ya want little bro?" he asked and the man looked at him.  
  
"Are you Sodapop?" he asked and Soda nodded.  
  
"Yea and I just heard I had to come pick up my brother Ponyboy." He said and the man sighed and muttered something about their names before walking off.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now; I'll make another chapter soon. I hope. Anyway please review, the next couple of chapters wont actually gonna be games but they will get into trouble =) Peace 


	4. Just to get my story posted

Ok this is just so I could get my story to post, I'll take it off as soon as I come up with Chapter 4 


	5. elevator trouble

Ok this is a chapter all about that wonderful device they call an elevator. *Innocent grin* Yes we all know what the grin means. It means trouble and mischief for everyone. Here we go.  
  
  
  
The gang piled onto the elevator of the tallest hotel in town (A/N I have no idea what that is so lets just say its tall) Two-Bit and Rita carried suitcases with them.  
  
"Ok guys ready?" two-Bit asked and everyone nodded as he opened the suitcases, he handed Rina a doll, Soda a blanket, Steve some chalk which he drew a square on the floor with. Johnny had a cooler that had Human head written across the side. Everyone that didn't have something as well as Johnny got off on different floors waiting to get on again, Soda Rina and Steve went to the top to make their way towards the first floor again, On the top floor a mad walked on and pressed the button.  
  
"Ummmm sir? See this square? It's my personal space, and your foot is on it, would you please move?" The man looked at Steve and back away towards Soda who started whimpering and clutching the blanket as if he was afraid of the man.  
  
"I'm sorry sir he's very shy." Rina sad patting him on the back before going back to playing with her doll, suddenly she slammed it down on the floor.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT JOIN THE DARK SIDE STOP ASKING ME THAT!!" The man looked at Rina scared before randomly pushing buttons until the elevator opened so he could get off. The three cracked up laughing as they got off the elevator while a woman got on.  
  
Once she got to the next floor Johnny and Ariel walked on carrying the cooler whistling. The woman looked at him funny.  
  
"Young man is there really a human head in there?" Johnny shook his head.  
  
"Not yet, I haven't found one that will fit yet." He looked at her suspiciously before holding the cooler up next to her head. The woman gulped and got off as the door opened and Carly and Dallas stepped on. Johnny and Ariel gave them thumbs up and got off.  
  
A young couple got on and Carly's smile faded to a look of fear. Dallas looked at her.  
  
"Carly hon what's wrong?" She grabbed his arm and tried to force herself to cry.  
  
"Dally the walls, they're closing in, and I'm running out of air help me." She was screaming as the young man looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Ma'am are you ok?" Carly shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position.  
  
"Were all gonna die here I know we are." She screamed and buried her head in her knees as Dallas looked around suspiciously.  
  
"You know the walls do seem to be getting closer." Carly screamed as the doors opened and the couple ran off. Dallas laughed and helped Carly up as Two-Bit and Rita got on followed by a couple of kids with their mother.  
  
"Look mommy he has a Mickey Mouse shirt." The little boy said pointing at Two-Bit while Rita started laughing. After a few moments the woman turned to Rita.  
  
"Mind if I ask what's so funny?" Rita nodded and pointed up at the ceiling before laughing again. Two-Bit grinned before looking at his thumb.  
  
"Oh no." Rita stopped laughing.  
  
"What's wrong?" He held up his thumb  
  
"It's getting bigger." The woman pulled her kids closer as the elevator stopped and they got off. Two-Bit grinned.  
  
"Thank you come again." Two-Bit and Rita laughed again while leaving as Pony and Jen got on. Pony went and sat in a corner pulling his knees close to him while Jen went to stand in the other corner. On the next floor a couple of businessmen got on. Pony looked up and then and whimpered frightened.  
  
"Your one of them aren't you? I know you are don't deny it, well your NOT TAKING ME AGAIN!" the men looked at Pony and backed away while Jen started making kitten noises. She was purring and meowing softly and when the men would turn around she'd stop and shrug.  
  
"Miss would you please stop?" Jen smiled brightly.  
  
"Want to meet my monkey?" The guys shook their heads and got off on the next floor muttering about rotten kids. Pony and Jen left as Dawn got on standing in the middle of the elevator with a purse. Soon an older couple walked on.  
  
"Hi." Dawn said sweetly waving at them being careful to hold the purse in an upright position.  
  
"Hello dear, my that's a pretty purse you have there." The woman replied pointing at Dawns purse, Dawn gasped and looked down.  
  
"Oh I forgot." She opened the purse and looked inside.  
  
"Do you have enough air in there? I'm sorry I forgot to check but this nice woman reminded me, Oh you want to meet her? Ok I'll ask." Dawn straightened up and looked at the woman.  
  
"He wants to meet you." The woman gasped frightened and pressed the button to get off on the next floor. Dawn laughed as the rest of the gang joined her.  
  
"Hey guys, ready for the big group one?" She asked and everyone nodded moving around the large elevator. The gang smiled as a group just leaving from a bachelor party got on, there were both men and women, about seven new people. Two-Bit tapped a man on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey I'll bet ya a dollar that I can fit this quarter up my nose." The man looked at Two-Bit strangely.  
  
"Oh no, not now." Rita said holding her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Two-Bit asked and Rina moaned.  
  
"Motion sickness. I gotta sit." She leaned against the wall and slid down so she was sitting while Dallas began whistling the first seven notes of it's a small world after all. Soda sighed and held his fingers to his ear like a phone while Rina held onto his shoulder listening to him talk.  
  
"No its just some weirdo in the elevator, not am I gonna get the job? Oh really? That's great thanks." He put his hand down and kissed Rina.  
  
"I got the job." Everyone in the gang started cheering. Suddenly Dawn started screaming, one of the men made his way towards her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dawn stopped screaming and looked at the man.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The men looked worriedly at each other and crowded off the elevator at the next stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, sorry that ending sucked, I got stuck, this could have been longer but I'm tired, that's not even half of the stuff I have to do on an elevator. Anyway for the next chapter what would you like to see? I have things to do in public, a bathroom (Those are fun), Ummmm things to do in a grocery store, a few things to do around the house, a few things to do in church, stuff to do at stores like Wal-Mart, stuff to do at the movies, the mall, I don't know I have a lot of stuff like that for different places those are just the ones I know of. Also if you have any ideas please let me know. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
